Like a game of chess
by Yume no Uta
Summary: Remake of 'Escape the darkness'. "White porcelain skin which never saw the suns light. Brown, curly hair which rested freely on her shoulders. Cold, grayish eyes, which stared emotionless on the game of chess in front of her which hadn't started by now." For this one girl life is just a game of chess, but her surroundings have to deal with the implications. Setting: Aliea arc. OCs.


Good evening.

How long has it been? Quite some time, hasn't it? I had some personal problems and did some bad things so as some kind of punishment for me I stopped writing and watching Inazuma Eleven. But things have settled now and I began to watch IE again and I could't stop myself from writing. That's how it is :)

This story is the remake of "Escape the darkness" (I read that story again and came to the conclusion that it was terrible). A lot of things have changed in the plot but I kinda like the new story. I mean I wouldn't write it if I wouldn't like it, would I? (I drank to much coffee today so please bare with me =))

So, here's the first chapter:

* * *

White porcelain skin which never saw the suns light. Brown, curly hair which rested freely on her shoulders. Cold, grayish eyes, which stared emotionless on the game of chess in front of her which didn't seemed to have started by now. She stared, as if she was waiting for the opponent to make his move and didn't moved an inch. That went on forever, since there was no opponent from the start on. That girl, sitting on a throne in the middle of the almost empty room, wore a doll like, black dress with high-heels, gloves and a bow on her head. Only dim neo nlights lightened the room a bit, but sparely. The air was thick and not fit to be breathed. The girl still hadn't done anything, not even blinking, so you could have easily mistaken her for a doll. Nothing happened for an endless amount of time, till finally a voice echoed through the room.

_**"Project G. Phase 1. Move 1."**_

She lifted her hand and moved one of the white pawns two squares forward. She took her hand back and rested in her starting position.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" The pink haired daughter of Japan's prime minister shouted at the caravan's driver. The current Raimon Eleven members stood outside the caravan on an untraveled country lane, "We aren't even in Hokkaido, yet the engine has already collapsed?"

"Touko, calm down" said Kazemaru who had a hard time holding the girl back so she wouldn't pounce on Furukaba. Everyone saw that she was overreacting, but no one said a thing since they could understand why the girl was so mad. Her father was kidnapped by some Aliens who threatened the world with soccer. They just had lost against the Alien Team with a huge point difference and their best Striker, Gouenji Shuuya, had to leave the team because of the coaches order.

"We will never get to Hokkaido with this clunker" the girl barked, crossed her arms and turned away from the caravan.

"Clunker? I wouldn't say that. It looks rather new to me" someone next to Touko said. She turned to him and realized, that she hadn't seen him before.

"Who are you?" She asked irritated, since she hadn't noticed him till now. Surprisingly there was no one, who had noticed this boy till now.

"I'm Yuu" the boy answered with a nice smile. He had blond hair and wore a blue jacket. But Toukos glace stuck at the boys bright, blue eyes which observed the group. Yuu grinned. "I'm pleased to meet you" he looked at the Caravan. "I think I know your problem" without asking he opened the engine hood and looked inside.

"Let me do that" Furukaba was afraid that the boy would damage the bus even more or get hurt himself. Yuu didn't bothered to answer. He just reached for some cable and looked at them.

"Those aren't normal damages" he held one cable which was broken in two. "They were cut" he looked at the Team. "I guess that wasn't one of you, right?" the team looked at each other, than at the boy.

"Who are you?" Ichinose asked a second time.

"Weren't you listening?" Yuu asked smiling. "I'm Yuu. Tsuroso Yuu. But I dislike being called by my familyname. So just call me Yuu"

"And what are you doing here?" Domon eyeballed the blond boy.

"I live not far away. I went for a walk and found you" He looked at the bus again. "If you want to get this repaired than I can call my dad. He ownes a car workshop" Yuu looked at Furukaba who looked at Hitomiko. The coach thought a bit, than she answered "Please do so"

* * *

I'm gonna see through that tomorrow because I really gotta go to bed now (it's 11 pm. here :D)

Good night :*


End file.
